Forum:Cat Williams
Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. Fandomgirlforever (talk) 20:55, August 16, 2014 (UTC) The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. D. Rock climbing or skydiving! E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's:0 Number of B's:1 Number of C's:0 Number of D's:5 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) she is a loud often outspoken girl who can be quite brave when she wants to be but is also known to have a sharp tongue. she is always there for people when they need to talk or just complain but will always stand up for herself or others when needed. she is also known to have a quick temper. which people have to beware of. 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What makes them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what makes them want to leave? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) She grew up in candor which was where she got her quick tongue from but her mother was from abnegation. her mother raised her to be kind and selfless in hope that she wouldn't turn out like her older siblings. spoilt kids with sharp tongues. she didn't act like a spoilt child but she wasn't allowed to play with the other kids much because her mother feared they would think she was raising her daughter wrong. cat always felt smothered by her mother. the other kids were always allowed to play together. she on the other hand. was rarely ever allowed to even leave the house. by the time she was 9 she vowed when it came to her choosing ceremony. she wouldn't be staying in candor. even when she was finally allowed to play with the other children she knew she didn't fit in. 9. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! 10. Is this your first character? A. This is my first character B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you currently have? ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- Category:Initiate Unapproved